


世事平常

by JacieNL



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: 有时候，后退一步是为了更好地前进。哈利回顾他过去一年的生活，赫敏也加入进来，他们努力重建友谊，找回真正的常态。基于1-6卷，哈赫向。





	世事平常

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Normality](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/485617) by funvince. 



> 作者按语 7/18/2005  
> 希望尚存，且比你想到的更多。我从kyc639在《四人成群》第2章结尾处的话里得到了灵感，写下这个故事。我们不能随一本书就颠覆之前五本书的势头。我依然信仰哈赫，虽然它也许永远不会在书中实现。那又怎么样？它将存在于我们心中。在想象力的层面上，全世界都是平等的。JKR的想象也许无论内容如何，都是首要的，但那并不表示我们的想象就是错的或者低人一等。  
> 请容许我借用刚才提到的那位出色同人作者的一句话：  
> “面对极端不利的形势永远保持乐观是我的专长。”

哈利坐在格兰芬多的公共休息室里，凝望着壁炉中跳动的火光。

早晨，他就要和其他人一起前往陋居，准备比尔和芙蓉的婚礼。通常如此大事应经过数月的筹备，但在如今的非常时期，像时间这样宝贵得近乎奢侈的东西是不能浪费的。

他仍很高兴参加。他希望能在一个欢乐的场合，看看他为之战斗的是什么，在他踏上旅程寻求击败伏地魔之前。

哈利静静地对自己嗤之以鼻。“要是不笑的话我就要哭了”，以如此角度想来，击败伏地魔的念头颇为有趣。他也许是比一般巫师更训练有素，但在内心深处，他清楚，他根本没有机会。

他过去总是想象，最终对决会在他从霍格沃茨毕业之后发生，至少邓不利多会与他并肩战斗。老校长甚至没教过他任何新的咒语，也没重新开始他的大脑封闭术训练。或许他的导师……他的朋友……只是料想日后还有更多时间来教他。

但他不愿去回想邓布利多。回想邓布利多意味着想起斯内普，而只要一想到那个叛徒，想到那个在他眼前伤透了老邓布利多心的人……

泪水盈满了他的眼眶，却没有落下来。如此的一个聪明人怎么会这样傻呢？连伏地魔都考虑过斯内普是叛徒的可能性！他是否应该相信，邓布利多根本未多加思考，就毫无保留地信任了斯内普？肯定得有更多的理由！

他讨厌把邓布利多想成一个瞎了眼的傻瓜，但除此之外的另一个选择是什么呢？他希望邓布利多对斯内普的绝对信任有一个真正的好理由，斯内普是以非常精明的手段用树叶遮蔽了他的眼睛。也许他只是无法承受去想象那位巫师也不过是常人而已。

好几个钟头，哈利静静坐着，思索他的人生。他很快就要离开霍格沃茨，同时，也离开他的朋友，他的家，离开他生存的理由所在。不，这并不完全是真的。罗恩和赫敏将与他同行。尽管他愿意他们远离他以保证安全，但他不得不承认，能知道他们将与他同行更令他高兴。

只要他们在一起，他就能做到任何事。

这个念头让哈利若有所思地咬住嘴唇。可金妮呢？对他来说，她不是该同样重要吗？

大半个晚上，他一直试图回避这个念头。他已经同她分手以保证她的安全，这令人伤心。非常令人伤心。

但却不像他以为的那么令人伤心。

他想，他知道为什么。

这几个星期和你在一起……就像是……就像是从别人那里偷来的日子。但我不能……我们不能……现在有些事情必须我一个人去做。

这最后一句并不是实话。他不会一个人。罗恩和赫敏已经让他明白，把他们排除在外将是愚蠢的。他们即使不和他一起走，同样会处于危险中。

那么，他为什么不要金妮加入呢？

他想说，那是因为她还太年轻太缺乏经验，或者他太过在乎她。这些理由都是真的，但更大的真相是……她并不真正是他人生的一部分。他真实的人生。

……从别人那里偷来的日子……

和金妮在一起时，他不必去想天狼星、那个预言或者伏地魔。他不是‘大难不死的男孩’或‘救世主’或《预言家日报》近期称呼他的任何蠢名字。

他已经告诉赫敏和罗恩那个预言的情况，他对马尔福的怀疑，还有汤姆·里德尔的生平往事。他没有对金妮吐露只言片语，虽然她会比许多人对汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔的过去更有兴趣。

但他没有告诉她，因为他不想让她涉足他人生的这个部分。她应该在那里，和他谈论魁地奇，和他一起去霍格莫德度假，和他坐着开些无关痛痒的玩笑。

金妮带给他的是平常的生活。

问题是，他不仅仅是他自己。他不是平常的。哦，他可以像任何普通男孩一样表现得轻松快活、无忧无虑，但不管他是否乐意承认，他的伤疤和他的命运也是他生命的一部分，一如他对飞行的热爱。

尽管他喜欢金妮，但他却不觉得他可以把自己的这些部分与她共同分担，也不觉得假如他这么做了，她会真正理解。

得出这个不可避免的结论时，哈利把身体陷进沙发里。金妮将始终是他的第一个真正的女友（他不认为秋真的能算），但他看不见任何更深入的东西。他看不见一个真正的未来。

看到金妮和迪安在一起，使他产生了一种渴望，渴求某种他曾以为自己决不会拥有的东西，得到一个解脱的机会，无需为某个人在意他而担心。他得到了它，他将永远珍视这段时光，但他生命中的这一章已经翻过去了。

在这团纷乱的情绪里，唯一令他安慰的念头是，金妮或许能理解。她没有为他们的分手争执；哪怕是在发现赫敏和罗恩将与他同往后，她也没有要求和他一起走。

我早就知道你不去寻找伏地魔是不会甘心的。也许正因为这个我才这么喜欢你。

他不知道怎么理解金妮的话。她是不是在说，她喜欢他，因为他是个英雄？他不这么想。这感觉更像是她在说，他不会甘于平常。

太荒谬了。生活在危险中而且把朋友们也卷入其中，他并不开心。伏地魔不会永远都在的。假如他真的宰了那个杂种并幸存下来，会怎么样呢？他将希望过平常人生，对吧？

那是个梦。

那么他为什么想成为一名傲罗？为了卷入更多的危险和伤害吗？赫敏是对的。他确实‘太喜欢救人’了。

最终，这就是为什么那个梦只能是一个想象。要让它真的成为现实，他就必须不再去在意旁人的生死。他就必须不再去做一个英雄。

但他憧憬平静生活的梦也不必完全被扼杀，对吗？总在什么地方有一个人，一个能接纳哈利·波特的一切的人吧？哦梅林啊，他希望如此。

哈利记得儿时曾看着达力读蜘蛛侠的漫画。那个与犯罪斗争的战士，一直为那些陌生人的命运给自己如此多的痛苦和绝望，多么失败啊！达力总会对此窃笑不已。

但哈利理解。彼得·帕克有时候很痛苦，但什么都不做他会觉得更痛苦。有些人天性如此。

或许邓布利多是对的。也许他在意得如此之多的天性毕竟是一种力量。

“呆呆地在想什么呢？”

哈利讶然望去，看见赫敏就坐在他身旁的软垫上。他甚至都没听见她坐下。

“没什么有趣的事情。”哈利回答道。

赫敏看他的眼神里带着怀疑，像是在说，如果她不得不问第二次，可就不会留情了。

“我在想，我近来一直很努力地尝试不做我自己。”哈利终于说。

片刻停顿。

“这句话可以形容我们两个人。”赫敏长叹一声，说。

“你这是什么意思？”

“哦，拜托。你是不是打算告诉我，你没留意到我一整年都表现得仿佛人格分裂？”

“你今年是有点太过敏感。”哈利不大情愿地承认。

赫敏咧嘴笑了。“你也该知道自己是什么样，哈利·‘我把所有人都当成废物’·波特。”

“我五年级时没那么糟！”哈利抗议道。

“对，你那时没那么糟。”赫敏说。接着她的笑容褪去了。“我们俩都是迟钝的笨蛋。”

“关于那课本，我本该听你的。”哈利叹息着，把头埋进双掌间。“你几乎总是对的，我却不肯听你的。我是如此的一个大傻瓜。”

“我想，你本来会听我的，要不是我表现得像个满心嫉妒的讨厌鬼。”赫敏静静答道。

哈利瞧见她别过脸去，他的胸口一下收紧了。“哦，赫敏……”

“我曾生你的气，哈利。生气你虽然已经给我们带来够多的麻烦，却还要跑出去找更多！”赫敏擦着眼睛，“我厌倦了总是当那个理性的人，那个不得不告诉你别把手伸进捕熊夹子的人。我只想装作渐渐逼近的战争阴云并不存在，唯一需要担心的只是N.E.W.T.s，想暂时只做一个十几岁的孩子。”

“所以你想装作从没遇见过我。”哈利空洞地说。

“不！”赫敏攥住他的胳膊喊，“我一点都没有那个意思。我只是……我就是……大部分女孩都没有……”她的肩膀耷拉下来。

“我懂。”哈利说。

“是的，我想你懂。”赫敏弱弱一笑，“我想，在霍格沃茨的少年人里，只有我们已需要经历‘中年危机’。”

哈利欲言又止。

“怎么了，哈利？”

“我一直想问你这个，但要问出来又不会听上去像是指你为狂人太难了。唔，我是说……”哈利怯怯地望着眼前的女孩。

“疯狂赫敏现在不在家，”赫敏揶揄道，“请在她回来前赶紧继续。”

哈利咧嘴笑笑，放松了许多。“好吧，和罗恩有关的情况一直困扰着我。我一直认为你喜欢他，但我从没想过你会帮他作弊，或者试图令他嫉妒。不是有意冒犯。”

赫敏脸色泛红。“那相当丢脸，不是吗？哦，希望我能解释。我从不认为自己会和那些女孩一样，会为一个男孩恼火到失去理智。我就知道找帕瓦蒂寻求关于男孩问题的忠告是个糟糕的主意！”

“那么你们现在在一起了？”哈利吞吞吐吐地问。

过了许久，赫敏说：“我想我们还是做朋友更好。”

“为什么？”

“伴侣间需要的不仅仅感情。还需要信任和承诺……而我们所做的一切就是争吵。罗恩还没准备好把自己拴在一个女孩身边。还有许许多多的原因。嗯，还记得那时候你骗罗恩相信他喝了福灵剂吗？”

“怎么了？”哈利不大自在地说。

“你对罗恩所做的，是一次了不起的心理欺骗。”

哈利骇然盯着她。“你当时可为这个生了我好几天的气！”

“因为我没想到！也因为……我不能接受，你似乎比我更相信罗恩的能力。我是说，你帮助他是通过发挥他自身的技术，你早知道他有那样的本事。我却只能为他作弊，因为我不相信他能自己做到。

“别误会我的意思。我想罗恩是个很好的家伙，但当我在他身旁时，我就失去了理性。我就不是我了。”

哈利凝视了赫敏好一阵子，终于静静地说：“而你以为不是你自己是一件好事。这是种全新的感觉，令人兴奋。你可以忘记需要面对的难题。你不必再去想S.P.E.W.或者D.A.或者任何类似的事情。”

“我以为那是我想要的，”赫敏柔声道，“我以为我想哪怕暂时地做个普通女孩，但我所感到的只有悲伤。想知道为什么我会像一只没脑袋的小鸡一样东奔西跑吗？

“因为我觉得自己很没用。你再也不听我的了。邓布利多告诉你的是任何图书馆都不会有的东西。还有，这听起来也许微不足道，但你无需努力就在一件我原本擅长的事情上超过了我。”

“对于我在黑魔法防御上超过你，你从没觉得有任何不妥。”哈利困惑地说。

“因为生来就擅长黑魔法防御术，就如你擅长飞行。但在魔药课上，你过去总是得寻求我的帮助。你知道被一本书取而代之是怎样一种感觉吗？就好像你找了一个新朋友来告诉你一切的答案。”

哈利想说些什么，什么都行，但安慰伤心的女孩从来就不是他的强项。

赫敏注视着空气中的某个点。“我以为追求罗恩会……哦，我真是可悲。”

甚至没有多想，哈利就伸出胳膊搂住了赫敏。“不，你不是的。如果你是，那么我们都是。我需要你不只是因为你能给我问题的答案。要是让你有这种感觉，我很抱歉。”

“我也很抱歉曾那样对待你。”赫敏说。

“为什么我们不直接承认，我们还有些地方需要成长呢？”

“我同意。”赫敏伸出手，“所以，我们还是朋友？”

“朋友。”哈利握住她的手，不容置疑地说，“我不是愿意和随便什么人在图书馆学习的，你知道。”

赫敏对他微笑了，她唇线弯曲，勾勒出一个他许久不曾真正看见的快乐表情。哈利看到了一个女孩，他还不知道他已是如此思念她，直到他看到她回归的这一刻。

两人一起度过了那个夜晚剩下的时光，他们交谈，重修起友谊的桥梁——它也许曾有过一丝动摇，但其基础却始终坚固如初。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者按语 7/18/2005  
> 有时候，后退一步是为了更好地前进。  
> 很多人似乎在担心第六本书里赫敏的OOC。我也是，但我有时会重新考虑这件事。我自认是一个相当理性的人，但我也曾迷恋过一个女孩，一个我高中时亲密的朋友，那让我很长一段时间表现得像个不折不扣的傻瓜。后来，我意识到我讨厌觉得自己如此失去理性，讨厌自己总想着“如果我变得不同，她也许就会回应我的爱慕”。我当时和赫敏年龄相仿，那正是证明成长常伴随着烦恼的年纪。  
> 我并不太担心我们不会再见到过去的那个赫敏。我们都有迷失自我的时候。要记得，哈利五年级时曾是个混球，而现在他再也不会冲人大声嚷嚷了。在JKR的世界里，角色出现令人惊讶的强烈变化似乎相当家常便饭。而且，到那本书的结尾，赫敏似乎比较像她自己了。在逆境中更应坚定希望，而不是放弃它，否则希望也就毫无意义了。  
> 还有一件事需要考虑。JKR在OOTP中写的哈利和赫敏相当棒，而她在HBP中写的罗恩赫敏哈利金妮却相当糟糕。我们由此可以推断出什么呢？  
> P.S. 我在三小时里写下了本文，这是我最快的写作速度。如有笔误还请原谅。  
> *  
> 作者按语 7/21/2005 - 写于JKR的HBP访谈之后  
> 我必须承认，我对J.K.罗琳极其失望。这并不是因为她公开澄清最终的配对不会是哈利/赫敏——虽然我认为她是在错失一次展示什么是真正的爱和友谊的良机；而是因为她在MuggleNet的采访中如此公然以屈尊俯就的姿态对待哈赫迷们。  
> 我不喜欢她嘲笑我们时那种的含蓄暗示。她才是那个煽动配对之争的人，我本以为她会对忠实的读者们有更多的尊敬，即使我们所支持的并非官方配对。我觉得在我所认识的人里，Pumpkin Pier们也是最受过良好教育、思路表诉最清晰的一部分人。这个站点上的评论和理论以无可比拟的方式拓展了我的想象力和见识面。  
> 我仍旧为这位作者在神话传说上的渊博学识而敬重她，为她构筑世界的写作技巧而钦佩她，但我也痛惜她似乎缺乏对人际关系的深刻理解。或许，我只是觉得伤心，因为最终，尽管她如此富有智慧，但在透过好莱坞的镜头去看待爱情方面，她和其他人没有两样。  
> 所以，或许我‘好战’并且‘需要再好好看书’，虽然我认为我们至少必须行动以证明我们的信仰，但我过去从不、现在也并不真正在意官方配对是什么。我会支持哈利/赫敏，正如我始终支持《吸血鬼猎人巴菲》中的巴菲/安吉尔，《超人前传》中的克拉克/克萝伊，以及其他剧集中我觉得比官配合理的非常规配对。  
> 我们并没有自己捏造出那些迹象。也许我们有和其他人不同的解读方式，但迹象始终是存在的，现在依然存在。OOTP仍旧是我们的圣经，即使它只是为哈赫的友谊而写，但仍距离一段罗赫浪漫史的成型有数光年之遥。  
> 请牢记，我们依然拥有Portkey，还有，有些时候，读者们可能比作者本人看到更多。希望始终在这里见到你们。


End file.
